Sgt Soul
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Sgt keroro has a new plan to take over pekopan (AKA Earth) but he will need to grab some Kishin souls in order to complete his mission.


Sgt Soul

It was a day in the hinata house where Keroro was planning for his next master plan to invade earth.

"We shall conquer pekopan if it's the last thing I do!" Keroro announced

"Well it looks like you finally come to your senses Serge, and I thought you were always a lazy bastard doing nothing but build gundam models." Said Giroro

"Oh yeah right, I forgot to unpack my new gundam model of captain Geroro he is the newest class of gundam models." Keroro remembered

"Huuuuu, You're an idiot." Sighed Giroro

"I am not!" Keroro shouted back at Giroro

"HUUUURRRRRR!, after all the captains, corprals and sergeants why did I have to end up with you." Said Giroro in frustration

"Because you love me." Sergeant answered back

"ID RATHER BE EATEN BY A BUNCH OF SPACE SLUGS THAN SPENDING ALL THE TIME I HAVE WITH MY LIFE WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC MORON!" Shouted Giroro

"So the answer is no, no one loves." Said Keroro with his eyes widened.

Too bad Keroro doesn't know that his fans love him.

"Who was that?" Questioned Keroro

"Our Story narrator." Answered Giroro

"**Wait what about me, am I part of the group?" **Said and questioned the narrator

Sure sure you can join the story aswell.

"Huuu, any way whats this master plan of yours to take over pekopan anyway." Said Giroro

"Oh what." Said Keroro just looking at Giroro looking like he dosnt know.

"Your plan, what is your plan you idiot!" Shouted Giroro

"Oh yeah that,"said Keroro he jumped on the table in his room and shouted "We shall take over pekopan by building gundam models that will move in my command."

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" shouted Giroro, "How are you suppose to make Gundam models move!" shouted Giroro again

"Uhhh, I don't know?" Keroro explained

And time for the character you know as kululu when you hear his laughter.

"Kuuuuuuuuuukukukuku." Laughed Kululu

"I couldn't over hear of all the yelling and all, so I think I have your soloution to your moving Gundam army, I heard of a city called Death city where we can find the best, great and enough soul we can find for our incredibly stupid but funny and plastic robot army, Kuuuuukukukuku." Explained, said and laughed

"Alright where do we find this city?" questioned Giroro

"Kuuuuuukukukuku You will not find it on the globe or this dimension, luckily I have created a dimension portal but with our other its not in the fridge but in the microwave kuuuuuukukukuku."Laughed, said and explained kululu

"Okay and why is our dimension portal in the microwave?" questioned Giroro

"kuuuukukukukukuku because I thought it would be funny kuuuuuukukukuku." Explained and laughed kululu

"Well you snooze you lose lets go and get our souls to power our Gundam army." Said Keroro

Later after Giroro and Keroro went through the portal and Keroro stopped screaming like this "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They saw a girl called Blair the witch cat

Meanwhile in death city Maka, Soul, Sabuka ,Black star ,Kid ,Liz and Patty. Where at school learning about the theory of other dimensions by their teacher don. After class they went home and suddenly they saw another microwave.

"BLAIR!" shouted Maka

"Huuuu?" sighned Blair

"Why did you buy another mircrowave!" Shouted Maka

"I didn't, it was the frog wizards, there was one green one and one red one and they look like they might work for kishin if you ask me." Said Blair

"KISHIN'S MEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!" shouted and questioned Everyone in the kitchen room exept for Blair

"Because they looked weak." Answered Blair

"Hrrrrrrrrrr, had you heard this don't judge a book by its cover." Said angrily Kid

"When I get my hands on you… !"said but before she was gonna fight with Blair Kid stopped them.

"Enough, if there are two of Kishin's group we should act fast and call my father, lord death." Said Kid

Then suddenly Black star stopped everyone and told them the idea he had

"Wait, wait ,if we do this job ourselves we can easily get out of this stupid dimension theory and get back to on doing more important things." Said Black Star

"And how do you suppose how we do that Black Star?" Questioned Kid

"Simple, Hers the plan, We capture the Kishin soul eaters and then we turn them in to don and once we turned them in to don don will say _Good job kids because of your hard efforts to capture these people who are loyal of Kishin you shall skip the dimension theory tests as your reward_, Then we will no longer have to Black Star

"Huuuu…,It does sound like a good idea to me, than being in a class about other dimensions that does not exist." Said soul

"And it would also be a good time to skip these stupid classes, what do you think Kid?" Questioned Liz

"Huuuuuu, fine, but just because even I don't enjoy these stupid classes on dimension theories, Other dimensions what are people thinking about anyway." Said Kid

"Okay so its all agreed, we will get these members of Kishin and turn them in to don where he will take them to lord death and that should put an end to thier soul collecting days once and for all." Said Maka

"They said they will be back to this house in a while, they said that means right about now." Said Blair

"Boy that Kid sure did shock me in the ass real bad." Said Keroro

"Huuu…..Because you said that his hair looks like a hedgehog spikes." Answered Giroro

"But I couldn't help it, I thought it was so funny, and besides I feel sorry for him hearing the truth." Said Keroro

"Huuuuuuuuu…..anyway we havn't collected any souls at all, I thought Kululu said in this dimension was full of souls to collect for our Gundam Army." Said Giroro

Meanwhile in the Hinata house at Keroros dimension

"Kuuuuuuuuukukuku I should've told them the people who live there eat souls and contain special abilities to collect them."said Kululu

"**I think you should've told them that before they left Don't you think?"** Said and questioned the narrator

"Kuuuuuuuuukukuku That's not all mister narrator, I also should've told them about the people who live there can turn into weapons Kuuuuuuukukuku."

And back at the soul eater house

"So I guess we have to come home to our dimension and find a way to collect souls huh huuuuuuuuuuu….oooooohhhhh wellll we don't have much off a choice do we huh." Said Giroro

"Kero" gasped Keroro

Keroro was standing there shocked in terror when Maka, Soul, Sabuka, Black Star, Patty, Kid and Liz.

"You idiot what are you doingggggggggggggggggggggg hhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" exclaimed Giroro

"Oh yeah, its you, you guys are here again, welcome back little dudes." Blair greeted

"You, you must be the people we are after!" shouted Maka

"Girls got guts but are you ready to fight or get out of our way!" Shouted Giroro

"Soul!" shouted Maka

"Right!" shouted Soul

Soul, Patty, Liza and Sabuka turn into their weapon selves

"Your soul Is mine!" Shouted Maka

"So you're a fighter huh, last chance you either get out of our way or your dead, got it!" Shouted Giroro

"I Don't think so little frog creature thing!" Shouted Kid

"Well 2 against 3 that isn't fair right serge….sergent?" Said and Questioned Giroro

As Giroro looked back and forth, back and forth he seen Keroro in the closet preparing to shut the door

"Your on your own." Keroro whispered

Keroro shut the closet door

"Where are you going!" Shouted Giroro

"Huuuh Fine I'll just fight these three pekoponians by myself, stupid obnoxious frog, why could'nt he be more like captain geroro." Said angrily but very quitly Giroro

When they fought Maka tried to strike Giroro from the air, but Giroro doged the attack when he jumped to the left, but sabuka turned into a sharp wheel with a long chain attached to her, then Black star threw her while she's spinning at Giroro, but again Giroro doged it to the right and also Black star and sabuka had destroyed the closet door where Keroro said "aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..Please don't hurt me." Shouted loudly but said quietly Keroro

"I know how to relax." Said keroro

"I'll just reachout my kero ball, I used the weapon storage to store my Gundam models in just in case of an emergency like this and this is an emergency."

Giroro was shooting at Maka but Black star stood in Makas way and protected her from the bullet shots, then Giroro was distracted by Keroro using the Kero ball as a storage for his Gundam Models.

"You idiot why didn't you use the kero ball to stop these fools!, oh yeah and also why are you using the best weapon we have in the platoon for your stupid Gundam Models huh." Shouted and said Giroro

"I'll kill you!" Shouted Black Star coming right at him

"Not if I kill you first!" Shouted Giroro shooting Black star while Black Star is coming right at him.

"Okay so if the green frog is the red frog their leader and the Green frog cares a lot about his Gundam Models, those Gundam models must be like his energy source I shall shoot that model apart!" Shouted Kid

"You mean we should destroy it." Liz explained to Kid

"Yeah we are your guns aren't we." Patty Explained to Kid but Happily

Kid shot the Gundam Models arm off and Keroro said "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!, Stay with me capatain Geroro please you;ll be okay I promise, HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR THAT'S IT YOU CAN HURT AND CRUSH MY PLATOON BUT WHEN YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS GUNDAM MODELS ITS APRICE YOU HAVE TO PAY!" Shouted Keroro while the living room is on fire and his eyes because of his rage

Everyone stopped fighting for a while and seen Keroro activating his Kero ball.

Soul, Sabuka, patty and Liz turned back to normal and seen what happened

"Kero ball tentacle grappling attack activate!" Shouted in rage Keroro

The tentacle grabbed Maka first.

"Maka !, No you bastard now I'm gonna kill you!" Soul said in rage

The tentacle grabbed soul and Sabuka

"Sabuka!, that's it now I'm mad, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black star said angrily in rage running towards Keroro

"Black star, no!" shouted Sabuka warning Black star to stop charging even though he did not listen to her at all

He jumped up and doged a tentacle, He slided under one tentacle but got grabbed when a tentacle coming towards to the middle of his stomach and therefore he was knocked out.

"Liz, Patty!" shouted Kid

"Right." said Patty

"Right." Said Liz

They both said at the same time

But before they could transform they were all grabbed by tentacles and they couldn't transform

Everyone struggled to get out of the tentacles, but they couldn't break free

"Hey what about Blair and your red friend!?" shouted and questioned Maka

"Because your Blair woman is a good girl, showing us every part of this house and Giroro is not a threat to me, well sometimes when he is not pointing a gun at me." Answred Keroro

"Only because you refuse to invade pekopon because you decide to build Gundam Models!" Shouted Giroro

"Kululu open the portal we are going home with some hostages, Kero Kero Kero." Keroro ordered Kululu

"And how do you suspect we fit in the microwave huh?" questioned Kid

"Kero…, Well probably because you people are a bit overweight." Sort of answred Keroro

"I'M NOT FAT!" Shouted everyone

After an hour of pushing everyone in the microwave sgt Keroro finally returned home with Giroro and the hostages they took from Death City

"Where are we and why are we here?" questioned Kid

"Kuuuuuuuukukuku, my word this is such a bunch of hostages you guys took Kuuuuuuuukukuku."Laughed and said Kululu

"Boy another one and this ones yellow!" Black star said in surprise

"And a bunch of brainless morons." Said Kululu

"I'll show you a brainless moron you frog!" Shouted soul

"Kuuuukukuku, Like I'm scared of you, you are in no currently position to fight me kuuuuuuuukukuku, But I'm in the other hand can Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukukuku." laughed and explained Kululu

Mean while at death city

Makas dad spirit Was looking for Maka

"Where is maka?" questioned Spirit

"Oh they went to some weird dimension full of over sized frogs." Answered Blair

"Oh okay ….WHAT!" shouted Spirit

"I'm going after her, where is she?!" Questioned spirit

"In the microwave." Answered Blair

"Isn't she a bit overweight to get through the Microwave." Spirit said

"Maka I'm coming for you!" Shouted Spirit

Meanwhile In the Hinata house

"Kuuuuuuuuukukuku looks like we got another one, activating dimension security camera." Laughed and said Kululu

The image shows spirit travelling through dimensions

"Dad." Gasped Maka

"So you know him, Kero,Kero, Kero." Said Keroro

"He is a pervert but he is a skilled good fighter." Explained Maka

"Its true, he kicked my ass once, but it was only once." Said and explained Soul

"We'll see, Angol mois!" shouted Keroro

"Yes uncle." Said Angol mois

"We have an unexpected guest could you bash him in the head for me with your moons spear so he will not be interrupting my plan , please." Said and explained Keroro

"Sure thing uncle." Angol mois accepted

Soon Spirit went through the portal

"Maka, Don't worry I'm here." Said Spirit

Bash

"All done uncle." Angol Mois said

"Kero, Good work Mois, now time to get him in his cell." Said keroro

"Huuuuuu, wait you're the ones who took my daughter away from me." Said Spirit

"Yes so who wants to know?" Questioned Keroro

"I do because, I'm her father." Answered spirit

"Her father heyyy, Kero, Kero, Kero, Kero, alright than I shall release your daughter, but first we need souls, you need to give us 6000 souls by tomorrow or your daughter will be tickled by my Kero ball." Said Keroro

"Alright than I shall recive 6000 souls by tomorrow, okay than lets shake on it then, it's a deal."

"It's a deal then aswell."

"Huh even if you get to the chamber where we keep the kishin souls its locked and the key is hidden very well." Explained Kid with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh yeah I know that, but I also know that your dad would put the key at one place, and one place only and that would be the .D.W.M.A.s rug." Explained Spirit

"Oh crap." Kid said.

"As I said, I shall bring you the 6000 souls by tomorrow alright." Said Spirit

"Kero, Okay." Said Keroro

Later Spirit went to death city to collect the 6000 kishin souls for sgt Keroro, Meanwhile in the Hinata house with sgt Dororo and Tamama had arrived to see Either sgt Keroro was making Gundam Models or planning on how to take over pekopon.

"Ummm, sgt?" said tamama

"Yes Private tamama." Said Keroro

"Who are these strange people?" questioned tamama "Exactly the same question I was goanna ask."

"Oh these, these are just some weird kids who collect souls, nothing special." Answered Keroro

"My guess somehow this is related on either Gundam Models or Taking over pekopon or both." Dororo guessed

"Well I'll explain the entire story to you." Said Keroro

A few minutes later after explaining the whole story

"So now I understand, sounds like a crummy plan but maybe it'll work." Said Dororo

"Stupid Toad!" Natsumi shouted

"Oh no, It's Natsumi, quick hide them before she comes in here and ruins everything!" Shouted and commanded Keeroro

They hide everyone in the pile of boxed Gundam Models

"Okay what were you doing." Said Natsumi

"Nothing, But what are you doing here, Natsumi?!" shouted and questioned Keroro

"All the chores you had to do today are not done." Said Natsumi

" Okay, Okay, come on guys we have to do these chores together." said Keroro

"Huuu, Fine the sooner we do these chores the sooner we can take over pekopon lets go guys."

Everyone leaves

"Okay guys we have to get out of these tentacles traps and stop my dad before he gives the 6000 kishin souls to the little green frog." Said Maka

Soon the tentacles from the Kero ball disappeared

"What happened?" questioned Liz

"Kuuuuuuuuuuukukuku, I should've told you that the Kero balls effects only last for a few moments." Laughed and said Kululu

"And you do realise we are gonna collect your soul, aren't we?" questioned Liz with an evil smile on her face

"You wouldn't hurt a yellow frog with spinning glasses would you." Said Kululu

An hour later

"Alright chores are done and now its time to concerntrate on our plan." Said Keroro

He soon bumps into Spirit

"Kero." Said Keroro

"Here 6000 kishin souls, can I have my daughter back now?" Questioned Spirit

"Sure, what about the others?" Questioned Keroro

"I'll take them too, exept for the yellow shirted guy." Said Spirit

"Your daughter is in the room, towards your left." Said Keroro

"Thanks." Spirit said

"Now its time to bring our Gundam army alive!" shouted Keroro


End file.
